Hopeless case or not?
by cindarella
Summary: Ginevra is lonely and raising her son alone when someone utterly unexpected enters her life...I hope that I ll be able to update every day from now on..pls R&R and give me some inspiration on how to go on with the story! D
1. Chapter 1

Hi..this is my first fan-fiction so please comment on how I´m doing..OK??

It´s a story about love and patience so if you wanna know more ..just read it!!

Disclaimer : Everything is owned by J.K.Rowling...except the plot...which I´ve made up.

**Chapter 1**

On a sunny morning Ginevra woke up in her small bedroom in an American countryside town. The house looked like it was nearly 300 years old and nobody had done any repair yet.

It was painted in an ugly green color with white sash windows on which the painting looked almost gray now. To the house belonged also a little garden which was now in a state of uproar, the soil was dug up and there were knew plants growing everywhere.

It was only natural because it was early spring and the sun was sending warm rays all over the place. The cold and unpleasant winter was long forgotten and the birds were singing a symphony on the summer. It was nearing midday when a small boy entered the house. He was about six years old and his name was Aristide. Yo could think think that he was a beautiful little boy. Indeed he was. His hair was a pleasant shade of red and his face was covered in freckles. His form was thin and lanky, looking almost underfed. As he stepped into the house a woman came rushing to him and greeted him with an enthusiasm nowhere to be seen before. Although the boy didn't say a word his mother could see in his eyes that he was happy to see her. What surprised her even more was the fact that he said "Wella" and in his language this meant "Hello". Because the only flaw that this little cute boy had that he couldn't speak like his classmates did. His speech skills could be compared to a 3 year old. Instead of learning hundreds of new things each day like the other kinds in his age did, he learned only a few. But his mother was thankful for even that fact.

She said " Hi honey. today was your last day at school, from now on your gonna study with Mommy, is that OK with you?" As she half expected the boy didn't answer her. He started looking around , probably searching for his cat Fluffy. The reason why Ginevra was going to home-school the boy was that the doctors didn't know what illness or problem he was going through. She figured out that in this familiar place he could easier concentrate on things concerning his school work or his education.

She had spoken to so many doctors that it hurt. Each and everyone had told her that she should give the boy to a specialist and when she had given him there he didn't make any progress. So now she was at a loss to what to do with him.

One day when she went home from a shopping with Ari in the little town a sweet little girl had asked Ari if he would like to play with her. All she got from him was a brief glance and then he marched farther. Of course, the little girl was very hurt and Ginevra had to invite her to a ice-cream so that she would stop crying from this rudeness.

Sometimes she was thinking about her pregnancy. The doctors had told her that if she didn't give him away it could be a complicated birth. Not only for her but for the infant. But as she was raised to respect all people she decided to keep him. It was going against her morals to do an abortion. She didn't want to kill such a helpless being.

So six years and many troubles later she stood here in front of Ari who was sitting in his chair and in front of him lay his new textbooks. Ginevra decided to teach her son the alphabet and the numbers. She was very hard trying to stay patient. After an hour and half her son had only learned how to spell A,B and C. She was frustrated but she was going to try everything that was in her power to make her son speak as the other kids.

**R&R.. Please what do you think? It´s kind of boring but I promise that the action starts soon:-D**

**PS : I´m sorry if there are problems with the spelling or grammar but I´m not English so it´s a little bit difficult to write it for me ...and I´m sorry if it´s too short ...I´m going to post a new chapter soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi...I hope that you´ll like this chapter :)

**Chapter 2**

In the middle of the war going on between the light and the dark side, there was an happy couple enjoying their rare day together. Harry and Ginny were at Grimauld´s place where they could live undetected. Upon Harry's shoulders was the heavy weight of defeating Voldemort and to kill him. But he was also very excited. Only a week ago his girlfriend, Ginny had told him that she was pregnant and that he would in about 6 months become a father. He was so excited about this that he almost forgot the cruel things that were happening everywhere around him.

The first great blow they received when Ron and Hermione were killed. The were outside on an Auror mission when suddenly about a dozen Death-eaters arrived. The were putting up quite bravely but against such dark wizards they couldn't´t do anything. For Ginny it was even worse. She lost her brother with whom she was extremely close and also her best friend. She was mourning so bad that Harry decided to do a foolish thing, he went for Voldemort.

The final battle took place near the Malfoy manor and in the end Voldemort was defeated . But to what a price. The whole Weasley family was death, except for Ginny, that was bad and horrid but the worst thing that Harry was dead too. Yes, the Boy-who-lived had died in the heroic act of killing Tom Riddle. The only ones who were there to help Ginny with her loss were Luna and Neville. They had paired up eventually so they invited Ginny to live with them. They tried everything to distract Ginny but it wouldn't´t work.

So on one day they decided that it would be best for Ginny to change her surroundings because everything here reminded her of her family and Harry. They put up an ad for a teacher in America. Ginny had during the war finished her education with very good marks , almost all were O´s. So when someone answered to her ad she decided to leave good old England and move to the USA.

She got a job as a muggle teacher in a primary school and after she gave birth to a sweet little boy she decided to stay in America forever. She bought a tiny house in a small village and tried to live her life with her small pay. She was coping with it good. She had enough to eat but the rest was all spent for the boy. He was very sensitive so he got easily ill. She had spent more days in a hospital than in her own home.

The other problem with her life was the loneliness. Good, she called with Luna or Neville nearly twice a week but they couldn't´t fill in the hole in her heart where Harry had been. So she decided to spend all her love to Aristide. She totally spoiled the kid but he didn't´t even notice, so it was OK. But sometimes she just missed the presence of some male in her home. Even the smell of his perfume would be welcome to her. Not that she hadn't´t tried. She had dates several blokes already. But everyone was so shallow and stupid. To addition they were muggles so she could´t talk to them about magic. They were all the personification of a cowboy guy. That was also a problem because she searched for a man with intellectual skills as well not only physical strength.

**So what do you think?? It´s a lot boring I think so pls give me some inspiration..and do not forget to REVIEW!!!!!! **


End file.
